Reaction
by Rachel Hynder
Summary: When Renesmee and Jake first tell each other they love each other, things get steamy. What happens when the get caught? What will the reaction be? Rated T, but please let me know if it should be M! Oneshot!


'_**m kay, here's the deal…this is my first twilight fanfic, and I want honesty, but if you want this to be more than a oneshot I need 50 reviews. **__**J**_

_Pov: Nessie _

"_I love you Renesmee." He whispered in my ear. This was a first for us. Saying it out loud._

"_I love you too, Jacob." I smiled kissing him lightly. (FYI, this __wasn't_ a first for us) His hands wrapped around my waist, finding the small of my back and pressing me closer into the heat of his body. The kiss deepened and I decided to try something new. My hands began to tug at the bottom of his shirt.

"No Ness, not now." he muttered against my collarbone.

"mm. Why not?" I said, bringing his face back to mine. "Everyone is hunting!"

He pulled back, chuckling at the fixed pout on my face.

"One:

Because I don't want your dad to see _that_ and

Two:

Because I don't want to rush you into something you're not ready for." He explained

I sat there on the bed, pout intact.

He kissed my forehead, smoothed my hair back and brought my face up to look at him.

" Do you really want your dad to find out that we slept together from seeing it on our heads?"

"I don't care." I breathed, locking his lips back to mine, kissing him persuasively. I felt the heat of his breath wash over my face as he sighed in defeat. The edges of my lips curved into a small smile.

This time it was Jake who started to unbutton my royal purple blouse.

My breathing sped and my heartbeat soared.

This was heaven. This was bliss. This was what I wanted.

I felt a flush rise up to my cheeks as I realized I was only in my bra and jeans.

A few seconds more and Jake's shirt was on the floor with mine.

My skin was flushed and our breathing was ragged, but we weren't stopping.

His tongue traced the shape of my lips.

"Jake" I whispered. Pressing myself closer into the man I loved

Just then the door flung open and my dad of all people came storming into the room.

"Renesmee! Get your shirt on and get out"

"You." he said, glaring at Jacob. " I want you downstairs on the couch now." he spat. He turned his glare to me.

"on second thought, _both_ of you downstairs" He spun around and left.

My face was frozen in shock.

"Great" Jacob cursed under his breath, heading downstairs

My hair was tangled from Jakes hands, so I decided to pull it back again.

I got my shirt on and trudged to the couch.

My dad was furious. His jaw was taut and his hands were balled into fists.

I stopped mid stairway, hearing him yelling at Jake.

"You lousy _**mutt**_. I trusted you with Bella, and you let me down, now I trust you with my daughter and you-"

I stepped in.

"Dad- please, you know we love each other as much as you love mom, so please, please, please don't get mad. We know what we're doing and we _don't_ need a sex talk" I finished, my voice an octave higher because of the topic

"Well I already am mad" he all but yelled.

"That's not our fault. It's not like you can kick him out anyway, dad. This is his house as much as it is mine." I said coldly.

"Just watch me." He glared. And turned back to Jacob

"I want you out. You are never to have contact with my family, especially my daughter. Do I make myself clear?" He hissed.

Jacob shot a pleading look at me. Tears were streaming down my face. I ran in between the two, facing my dad. Jacobs arms wrapped around my waist protectively.

"No! Dad, you can't do that! Dad, I love him! Please!" I pleaded. The flow of the tears got heavier and heavier as I tried to picture my life without him.

"Rosalie, can you come here for a minute, please?" my dad said softly.

"Yes?" she answered, already having heard what was going on.

"Take Renesmee up to her room please." he muttered, unwinding Jake's arms from my waist .

He started to fight back but my dad already had his arms around him. "Ness! Let me go! _**leech!**_-"

Rosalie had started to drag me upstairs.

"No! I _love_ him! JACOB! No! Jacob, I love you! Let me go!" I screamed.

As soon as she set me down I blew past her before she could see it coming, but of course my dad did and I ran straight into him.

"You LIFE RUINER! You MORON! I HATE you!" I spat defiantly, pounding my fists against his chest.

He took hold of my shoulders and into my eyes. (which were lighter, but still not the usual topaz)

"Renesmee, do you have any idea what would have happened if

I hadn't come in there?" he asked sternly.

I sat down on the stairs.

_**I know exactly what would have happened. We would have had sex. **_I thought angrily at him.

"Exactly! You're only nine! Do you even know what that would mean?"

"Yes, dad I do and yeah, I'm technically I was born nine years ago, but need I remind you that I'm a strait A junior in high school? We know what we're getting into, dad we're not clueless"

"but you _do_ seem to be careless"

Ok, what was that supposed to mean? I wasn't trying to get pregnant if that's what he was talking about.

"You're right. I'll neuter the_ dog_ before _that_ can happen.

"So that's the only reason? Because I'm not on birth control? You could have told me that."

"No, that's not…the only reason."

I gasped.

"So, all of this was because you didn't want to see me loosing my virginity? Seems kind of selfish to me."

He sat down on the stairs next to me and put his head in his hands.

"I know it's selfish Renesmee, but is it so wrong for me not to want to see that? Do you think any father would?"

I pondered this. It was reasonable, but I still missed Jacob.

"Sure, but I don't think it's possible for Jake and I to be apart! I mean, the longest we've gone without being together is 18 hours, in my whole life! I love him dad, as much as you love mom, or as much as Emmett and Rose, Jasper and Alice, even Carlisle and Esme!"

A knock on the door saved him from responding.

"It's Jacob" he sighed. "You're allowed to say goodbye. You have 10 minutes."

I ran to the door and pulled it out of the way.

In a second I was in his arms. My forehead against his.

"Don't leave me…Not now, not in ten minutes, not ever." I whispered in a small voice.

But I knew he would have to if my plan was going to work.

I had to be careful not to think about it in front of my dad.

I went out hunting by myself that night, to put some space in between me and my dad.

If I was going to do this, I had to do it right.

I didn't go back home when I was full. Instead I went to La Push. The light in Jake's garage was on, so I knew he must be in there. I snuck to the door and slid through the opening. I crept up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands.

"This is our little secret, okay?" I whispered.

His body froze. I let go and he spun around and his eyes widened when

he saw the top of my blouse was already unbuttoned.

"Ness, you're dad would kill us"

"Why should we care? We love each other and that's all that matters."

He processed this.

He swallowed.

"Renesmee, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," I answered, looking into his eyes. I went up on my tip toes to kiss him.

The kissing became more aggressive as we stumbled back into the Rabbit.

Before I could really grasp what was happening, all of our clothes were on the ground…

I woke up with a start and looked at Jacob, who was staring at me.

"What time is if?" I almost giggled.

"almost 2:30" he whispered, his fingers tracing the contours of my spine.

"Really? That late?" I sat up, slipping my clothes on. He did the same.

"You know, were in _so_ much trouble, but I don't care." he whispered, kissing my shoulder.

I smiled. "You see? That's what I've been saying all along!…but, I

probably should get going, everyone will be worried sick." I muttered.

"and start the wrath sooner? Don't be ridiculous!"

Just then we heard something. Something coming towards the garage. A vampire.

My dad wouldn't know I was here…I hoped…we hadn't violated any "laws" so the only person who it could be would be…

"Alice?" I whispered into the darkness.

"Yes, Nessie it's me," came the reply.

She stepped out of the shadows, her mouth pulled into a tight line.

"Your dad is not very happy with you, Nessie, Or you either for that matter" she said, eyeing Jacob.

"How did you even know I was here, didn't you just get back two hours ago?" I asked her accusingly.

"Well, when I got back, you're dad had already guessed where you were and was furious. He didn't trust himself not to hurt Jacob so he sent me to follow your scent and bring you home.

"She's not going home without me. Who knows what Edward will do!"

She started to protest, but didn't

"I don't know what would be best for either of you." she sighed, and then pouted. "I hate being blind when I'm around you guys."

Jake carried me the whole way back home, so it only took us about 5 minutes…Probably less

He stopped me at the front door, kissing me softly

"I love you Renesmee. So much." He whispered.

I looked down at my feet, blushing at what I was going to say.

"I love you too, and…If he makes me choose, I choose you. I'm not leaving you Jake" I shook my head, looking into his eyes.

He sighed and hugged me close to his muscular chest.

We stepped through the door and sat on the couch, hand in hand.

My mom was in the kitchen doorway. She looked scared.

I tried to convince myself that she just felt betrayed, because of what I had done, but part of her looked worried for us. Could it be she was afraid of dad's reaction? I winced.

I lifted my hand to Jacobs cheek, showing him the two times I had told him I loved him over and over.

Footsteps. I jumped and put my hand down.

My dad came into view. He paced back and forth in front of the TV.

"Jacob, when I first heard that you had imprinted on Renesmee, I told you I could understand somewhat because I can read minds, but this I cannot understand. I feel sick and betrayed. Renesmee, this is very childish of you. You went behind my back, just to fulfill your teenage lust-"

"It's **NOT**_** LUST!**_" I shrieked at him, standing up.

"Get upstairs Renesmee, I will deal with you later."

I snorted and stomped to my room. It was raining, of course, but I _loved_ the rain. It was so peaceful, and calming.

I stared out the window, thinking about the day I realized I first realized I loved, and I mean really _loved_ Jacob. It was when he took me to prom, and I thought about everything we'd been through, and before I knew in I was singing.

_**We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.**_

_**I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns**_

_**I see you make your way through the crowd, **_

_**You say hello, little did I know…**_

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-**_

_**and my daddy said "Stay away fro Juliet"**_

_**And I was crying on the staircase- begging you please don't go…**_

_**And I said…**_

_**Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone**_

_**I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run**_

_**You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess**_

_**It's a love story, baby, just say..yes**_

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you,**_

_**We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew**_

_**So close your eyes… escape this town for a little while**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Cause you were Romeo- I was a scarlet letter,**_

_**And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-**_

_**But you were everything to me, I was begging you please don't go…**_

_**And I said..**_

_**Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone, **_

_**I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run**_

_**You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess **_

_**it's a love story, baby, just say yes**_

_**Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel**_

_**This love is difficult, but it's real**_

_**Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess**_

_**It's a love story, baby, just say yes**_

_**I got tired of waiting, **_

_**wondering if you were ever coming around, **_

_**My faith in you was fading, **_

_**when I met you on the outskirts of town**_

_**And I said..**_

(a small knock came at my door and Jake came in , smiling , but I kept singing.)

_**Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone, **_

_**I keep waiting for you, but you never come**_

_**Is this in my head, I don't know what to think**_

(and get this, Jacob started singing, as well as actually doing what the lyrics were saying)

_**He knelt to the ground, and pulled out a ring **_

_**and said, Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone,**_

_**I love you, and that's all I really know,**_

_**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress**_

_**It's a love story, baby, just say…. Yes**_

He stopped singing and looked up at me, still smiling…and then I realized he was serious.

"Yes!" I shrieked.

He slid the ring on my finger and then picked and spun me around.

"yes." I smiled

He kissed me, and my arms clung around his neck.

"oh my God! I'm engaged!" I laughed

He rolled his eyes

"Yes, but don't say that in front of Edward! He's tolerating it, but he sure is squeamish about it!"

I laughed. At least he hadn't killed Jacob.

"Come on, you gotta go to bed sometime…plus, you have to look good for dress shopping tomorrow."


End file.
